The Sadist, the Masochist, and the Talk
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Scourge and Sonic have a conversation after Scourge "raped" Sonic. Things get very awkward between them when Sonic explains that he didn't rape him correctly.


Title: The Sadist, the Masochist, and the Talk  
Anime/Comic: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Couple: Sonourge

"Well..." Sonic said, looking bored and annoyed as he lay next to his emerald counterpart. "It was boring." he finished.

"What do you mean it was boring?" Scourge said, sitting up as he spoke. He sounded even more annoyed than Sonic looked. The hero sighed. He would have put his arms behind his head, but he was currently cuffed to the bedposts.

"You're just not what I expected at all. Everyone makes you out to be some sort of sex god, but I was bored the whole time. I didn't even get off!"

"That wasn't for your pleasure, it was for mine. It was supposed to be rape! You weren't MEANT to enjoy it!"

"That was rape? Well, you suck at it."

"What! Are you insane-"

"I mean, it didn't hurt, it didn't make me scream or cry..."

"Do you want to scream and cry?"

"Well," Sonic smirked a little bit. "You could try, but you'd have a hard time of it."

"You really think so, huh? Well, if you insist that I try harder..." he climbed back on top of the bound hedgehog.

"Well, duh! I mean, come ON, Scourge!"

"To me, you're just asking to get hurt, Sonic."

"Maybe I am!" Sonic said. Scourge stared down at Sonic. He was confused.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, actually." Sonic answered. The evil hedgehog got off of the heroic hedgehog. He had never been sincerely asked by his sex partners to be hurt before. He enjoyed both him and the one he screwed screaming in ecstacy, so he made sure that the other person enjoyed it. He's never been called "boring" in the bedroom before. Apparently, Sonic was into more hardcore things.

"Why so shocked?" Sonic asked, looking over at the lime hedgehog. Both of them were genuinely confused at each other's reaction. "You know," Sonic said after pausing for a few seconds. "I took the Trans-Dimensional Highway over to Moebius to get into some trouble. You've been out of jail for a whole year now, and I thought that I'd try and get into a fight with you and your "friends". When I woke up after being knocked out by Fiona, I realized that I was cuffed to somebody's bed. I figured that since I had been handcuffed, and everyone over on this side of the Universe is a Sadist, that I would be in for a good time since I'm a masochist."

"You're really serious about that? I've gotten used to making my partner happy as well as myself by not hurting anyone during sex. Tears turn me off. I learned that making your partner hurt in the bedroom will make girls not wanna fuck with you, so I stared considering what feels good to me, and them."

"Well, a lot of us on Mobius are masochists. Some of us are more hardcore about it, though. I'm one of those who loves it rough, degrading, and painful. If you cuff me, I like you. If you whip me, I'm your "best friend". If you put a gag in my mouth, I'm yours." Sonic was smirking the whole time he said these things. Scourge, on the other hand, looked uncharacteristically flustered. "And since I'm a hardcore masochist, that means that you HAVE to be a hardcore sadist!" Sonic said. He was stating the truth. That made Scourge pissed off and feeling nervous. He hadn't intentionally hurt someone during sex in years because nobody liked that on his side of the Universe. Even on Mobius, the girls were too fragile. "I only act this way when I'm with guys. When I'm with girls, I'm the dominating type, but I manage to make everything I do to them feel good. I manage to keep myself from being a sadist or a masochist when I'm with them. I act differently with girls. But when there's a well endowed guy turning me on, I want him to hurt me and force himself on me in ways that most people would dream of." he looked up at Scourge, who looked disturbed and border-line horrified. "I'm still turned on, you know. Care to help me take care of myself?" Scourge blushed a new shade of red all of a sudden, and made his decision.

A few seconds later, Sonic was transported into the middle of the Great Forest.

"WHOA!" he said as he landed. Sonic sat up and looked around. He wasn't with Scourge anymore, so he thought aloud, "I suppose this means he's not gonna rough me up a bit." he looked down between his legs, and groaned, wishing that he were flaccid Sighing, he stood up and said to himself, "I better look for someone who can take care of this for me..." before running off at the speed of sound.


End file.
